Themiscyra
Themiscyra is an island in the Mediterranean Sea that is home to a race of immortal beings known as the Amazons. Background It is a city-state reminiscent of ancient Greece and is protected by a magical shield that conceals the island from the outside world. This is the second home of the Amazons, named after their prior home in what is now modern day Turkey. The island has undergone several changes in location and appearance over the years. For a time, it was governed by Aphrodite's Law, which stated that "Under penalty of death, no Man may set foot on Themyscira." This is due to the queen becoming emotionally scarred following her rape at the hands of Zeus (which resulted in a daughter); as a result her people became very isolationist and came to the conclusion that most if not all men were monsters. Geography |-|The island= They have middle Eastern architecture and are not technologically advanced. Instead of using a vehicle to get around the women there use horses to get around, or they just walk. Everything is as it was a few thousand years ago. No technology what so ever is on this island. Themiscyra-Island-1.jpg|Overview of the island Themiscyra-Island-4.jpg|Overview of the core of the island Themiscyra-Island-2.jpg|Hippolyta and Kyra looking at the ocean Themiscyra-Island-3.jpg|Getting around on horses Themiscyra-Island-5.jpg|Diana watching the warriors train Themiscyra-Horses.jpg|Hippolyta and Antiope riding horses with others |-|Main village= The main villiage is surrounded by mountains and giant waterfalls. This is where most of the Amazons lived. This is also where their makeshift market was located. Women sold handmade items to others - items usually made out of clay or woven by hand. In the village when the Amazons were not training they were relaxing here. The queen and princess live in a home amongst the village. At the top lays their large home with exstroidenary beautiful furniture and trinkets inside. Where Princess Kyra was spoiled being the only child ever on the island. Themiscyra-Village-1.jpg Themiscyra-Village-2.jpg Themiscyra-Village-5.jpg Themiscyra-Village-3.jpg|Young Diana walking through the village Themiscyra-Village-4.jpg|Inside the village Themiscyra-RoyalChambers.jpg|Diana in the royal chambers |-|Training= The training grounds is where all the Amazon wariors train for battle to become better and successful. Training all day long with either swords, spears, or hand to hand combat. Nobody takes it easy when training becuase in battle its life or death. Themiscyra-TrainingGrounds-1.jpg Themiscyra-TrainingGrounds-2.jpg Themiscyra-TrainingGrounds-3.jpg Themiscyra-TrainingGrounds-4.jpg Antiope-trains-Kyra.jpg|Diana training with Antiope History Notable Citizens *'Otrera' (deceased) - The original Queen of Themyscira, former lover of Ares *'Penthesilea' (deceased) - The former Queen of Themyscira, murdered by Archillies when Kyra was three. *'Hippolyta' - Queen of Themyscira *'Antiope' - General of Themyscira's army *'Melanippe' - Lieutenant of Themyscira's army *'Diana' - Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus Notes *The word Themyscira, which is actually spellled "Themiskyra" (greek: Θεμίσκυρα), means "Lady (kyra) Justice (Themis)". *Paradise Island has shifted locations over the years. It has been in the Bermuda Triangle, the Pacific Ocean (off the California coast) and the Aegean Sea. It was eventually explained that Paradise Island didn't really exist in time and space as mortals saw it allowing it to be anywhere or anywhen the Amazons wish it to be. Category:Location Category:Magical Location